Teeth of the Devil
by Techno RE
Summary: A man is forced to work at the Arklay facility and discovers Umbrella's true identity.


Hey Futsin, Here is my fan-fiction

Teeth of the Devil

By Techno RE 

8/01/01

Prologue: 

This is for immediate press release. It is on registered mail. I pray you believe what I am about to tell. It is totally substantiated. My fictitious name is Tom Billigers and my wife's name is Jenna. I will not be using my real name for safety sake; however all the other names are real. This report is about Umbrella and its error of ethical morality. This report will also outline what has happened to me and my wife. If this goes public I will recede from hiding. I fear going to the police for then the incidents will be recognized officially but not publicly. I write this letter in the hopes that others will believe me. My efforts will probably be in vain…..

Me and my wife Jenna are both 26 and have been married since we met in college. We married at 22. We both have full time jobs. I am a pharmacist and my wife is an orthopedic surgeon. We both live near Detroit, Michigan. We work at a nearby hospital with regular daytime hours. We have been on a honeymoon and that has been our only vacation our whole marriage. We have no kids as of yet. We decided to take a vacation around April of 1998. We live close to where we wanted to go/visit because there are out-of-town pamphlets that advertise it. We are big fans of hiking and mountain climbing and decided to go conquer the Arklay Mountain(s) of Raccoon City. It is a suburb of Chicago, so it is close by. We both took vacation time and left by car the Fifth of April. We enjoyed driving, relaxing together as we both took turns driving. We discussed having children as it is constantly on her mind. As we reached the city by the north we relied on road maps and the pamphlet to direct us. I noticed a custom sign that said, "Come visit St.Michael Clocktower and enjoy Raccoon City." Below it said, "Mayor Michael Warren". We stopped to gas up just inside the city at a station called Taxaco. I guess it is a sister company of its regular name. We arrived around 10:AM and stopped at a crammed diner named "Emmy's". We entered and sat at the bar or the counter. Jenna rang the service bell placed by the cash register. A man came from behind the kitchen and said, "Hello, can I help you with your appetites?". This made Jenna smile. She is so cute and is pretty hot. I never knew what she saw in me physically. Her hair was brown, layered, and ran down to her neck; as is the popular style now. She pushed her bangs and strands out of her face and ordered. I did next. This whole time I couldn't help but noticed this man with partially spiked blonde hair with sunglasses on in his middle 30's and was in a uniform, police, marked S.T.A.R.S. . I am not gay but he seemed so collected and relaxed….. He sat single at a booth table, across from the counter. While we were eating, a man with a similar uniform with a beard and red/brown hair and a red vest entered and sat with the blonde haired man. They talked, laughed occasionally, and exchanged papers. There was nothing special about them however I now wondered what will happen to those two friends/coworkers and this city. Jenna and I finished our meal and tipped the man named "Joe" lavishly as we could afford it. We left and checked in our reserved hotel room. Jenna wanted to stay there until dinner. Ordered room service for lunch. Grill 13 is where we ate dinner. It was nice. We then visited the nearby war memorial and danced at a club/bar called The Bar Jack. Went back to the hotel and we stayed up till 5:AM. I think we'll be having a child now in the months to come. We then awoke at 10:AM fully rested from adrenaline. We ate breakfast again at Emmy's. Headed, afterwards, to the foot hill entrance of the hiking. Jenna pulled our JEEP Cherokee into the gravel lot where it was to be parked. We strapped on our packs and started our four hour trek. We had our routes planned as we enjoyed ourselves. We came across very beautiful scenery but not as good as Jenna. We made sure to look for the exclusive herbs that grew only in the Arklay Mountains. We saw the red "inferno" and "sea green" herbs but not the blue "Angel's Turquoise" one. Jenna and I walked until we came to a picnic area. We stopped to eat lunch. Then we headed toward an overlook or a cliff. Once we arrived we saw a man and his girlfriend that was of oriental descent. We exchanged names as theirs were John and Ada. Talked about how beautiful the scenery is how nice it was. After some more small talk we left with a happy feeling. Headed to see the Marble River and the suspension bridge over it, it was fairly new. We then climbed the rather large slope and the nightmare began.

We had a hard time getting traction as the ground was slippery and wet still from the morning's dew. There was a lot of moss and mud which made gravity even more of our enemy. Climbed up the mountain using the gear from our packs and grabbing onto trees; it was a steep, steep hill. Finally reaching the top after about 20 minutes, Jenna and I rested on the soft ground. We were both out of breath as we both knew it was good exercise. "Well, let's see what we can see", Jenna said as she rose to her feet. "Phew" she exclaimed as she removed a pair of binoculars from her pack. "Excellent", she said as that made me rise to my feet. I stretched as she looked through the binoculars with awe. This made me look at our surroundings. It was gorgeous, I then looked out my pair of binoculars. I scanned the ridges of the hills and the tree tops with them. I then came rested on a house, a rather large one, a mansion. "Hey" I said, "did you see that house over to the right?". "Ya, why?" she said still peering through the eyepieces. "I thought this mountain was deserted of houses!". "I guess not." she replied. We then sat down again and sat close to the edge looking at the mountains, a peace filled us both. We sat admiring the trees and other scenes until a low rumbling filled the air. Quiet at first, it grew louder which caused both of us to stand. "What is it", she asked. "I know?", I replied. At that point a freight helicopter flew over our heads. I got out my binoculars again and looked at the chopper. It had a white and red logo on the underside that looked almost like an umbrella. I noticed Jenna was looking at the same stuff I was through her pair of binoculars. The copter slowly landed on what appeared to be some sort of landing strip. It was right next to, almost on top of the house. Two men emerged from the copter's draw bridge with guns, assault rifles. I started to worry, "Can they see us?", Jenna asked. "No, I don't think so we are too far away.", I replied. Men then emerged from the house about twelve all with guns and looked just like the men from the chopper. The first two men remained at the draw bridge while the other twelve lined up parallel to each other. "What is going on?" she asked me. " I hope nothing bad!", I said. Then three huge men, about twice the size of a regular man came out of the helicopter. Its blades were still going, that blew the three huge men's trench coats. I noticed their skin was almost gray. They walked slowly and were followed by several regular sized men in lab coats. The draw bridge raised and the helicopter took off in the opposite direction it came. The twelve armed guards divided as six went in front of, while six followed the men in lab coats. Everyone went inside except the two men at the end. They stopped at the door and took out their own binoculars. I quickly put mine down and instructed Jenna to do the same. We both lay flat on our stomachs. I knew it would be hard for them to spot us since it was some what hard for us to see them, plus we were trying to hide. We both talked for a while still laying down about what just happened. We both concluded to get out of this town, now. We both agreed that this wasn't right, something was wrong. We both packed our gear and headed back down the mountain very slowly and very cautiously by crawling downwards. We both noticed a green ooze that was light in color that followed to the trees to what appeared to be an animal house or cage of some kind. We took a different route going down because we were both frightened. "Don't get near that green stuff", she directed "it might be toxic.". I agreed. We made it halfway down the steep slope again. Stopped to rest and talked again about what we saw. We noticed several different paths leading to the mountain's many edges. We rested and talked for a few minutes then we rose to our feet, this time, and continued our decent. Scurrying, we grabbed onto trees to get support. The mountain's breeze helped cool our sweat as we hurried. We stopped abruptly to let a boy and his dog pass as we remained crouched and hidden. He was going a different path that would have lead him far away from the overlook where we saw the copter. It took him several minutes as he "skipped" along. We both were becoming impatient with fear. Finally, after what seemed forever he was out of sight and down the trail with his dog. The black lab and the boy's imprints in the mud were still visible as we got to them. Jenna went ahead of me and ended up tripping and falling into a tree. I helped her up and asked if she was okay. She said yes.

"Alright," I said, "let's go.". "Ouch", said Jenna as I turned around I noticed another bird house that was covered with a dark green liquid that foamed when the breeze of the mountain hit it. "What happened?" "I must've got a splinter, here it is. "You didn't touch that green stuff did you?" " I don't think so.". Jenna started to pick at the splinter's location in her hand. It was getting boring so I turned my attention to the nearby bird house. It was big about an 8 inch hole for entry. It might have been a bat house but there was some type of bird seed. So it must have been for a crow I concluded. "There I got it. Now we can get outta here.". We talked about that ooze that was on the bird house. We made our way back down the slope to the foottrails. We walked for a little bit till we got to the suspension bridge. I saw three men coming towards us. Wasn't watching where I was going and fell on a rock and cut my jaw on the right side. "You okay?" "Yeah." "What happened?" "Those men distracted me.". By now I had gotten up and started walking the opposite way back to the slope. Jenna followed. She probably didn't trust them either. They followed us all the back to the top of the slope. I then picked up a large hand held rock and readied my keys in my knuckles. I knew a confrontation was imminent at this point. We both stood there and pretended not to notice them. "Excuse me," he exclaimed "were you up here earlier today?" "Ya", I said. "I'm sorry but I need a sample of your blood." "What"-"Yeah, please relax.". "What for?", I asked as the two men in suits and sunglasses advanced toward us. The man who talked to me wore sport glasses and a white lab coat. "I'm sorry we gotta go.". The men reached for me and with that I cracked the one that was 5'10" and 200lbs. on my left in the head with the rock and he fell to the ground. The other was about my size 5'11" and 180lbs. and grabbing my wife's arms. She kicked him in the balls and I punched him in the face with my keys. The lab coat guy pulled out a controller the size of and what looked like a garage door opener. He pushed the single button in the center that lit up red. With that two people jumped down from the trees above us. When they contacted the ground they stood perfectly still and were hunched over. Only 5' tall they stood and watched us through what seemed to be night vision goggles with red lenses. They had gas masks with body armor. Dressed in black the letters UT were patched on each others left arms. They were armed with some type of assault weapon…. my guess is a MP5. We had started to run but now had stopped as soon as they hit the ground. "Cooperate or die.", the man in the lab coat said. I turned around to see the two men in suits were gone. The man then pulled what appeared to be a plastic/metal box the size of a portable CD player out of his left lab coat pocket. It was silver in color. By now both of us were standing there with our mouths open and totally in shock. The man I'll refer to now as N tied a rubber hose around Jenna's arm above her elbow joint. He revealed a syringe from vest pocket and extracted a couple of drops of blood. N then injected it into a vial/test tube and put it in the machine. By now I figured the things next to him were not normal people as they slowly swayed back and forth. After a few seconds which seemed like an eternity it rang out in a computerized beep. Then it ran out in a dinner bell ring like the one at Emmy's and stated in a computerized voice: O positive. The rest happened in slow motion. N pulled out a luger from his right coat pocket. He was only steps away from us as the barrel glistened in the sun. He pointed the gun and fired a single shot without hesitation into Jenna's chest. The shell casing hit my leg on its descent. The bullet hit Jenna directly in the chest. Her blood sprayed through her white blouse and hit me right in the face. And it also went on N's jacket. Her….lifeless body….fell to the ground among the moss and grass. She fell backwards and landed face down with her arms underneath her. She lay with her eyes closed. I was in shock and couldn't do anything. N then pulled out another syringe and tested me with the same procedure. There was no beep this time only the machine's statement: A negative. I was then held at gunpoint by one of those men and was drugged with a liquid from yet a third needle. I lost consciousness and as I fell next to my beloved Jenna I prayed that God would take me with her. I went out just before I hit the ground next to her. "Please God" were my last words.

I awoke in a white room, white bed, white sheets, strapped down in white restraints, in a room no windows. Over my left shoulder stood an IV stand with three different colored pouches dripping into my right forearm. There was an EKG machine beeping to the resonance of the wire, that was attached to my finger, from my pulse. There was a bandage on my chin as I looked toward the ceiling in a bathroom sized "cell". Things were blurry at best. I thought I was home. Then the door swung open at a moderate pace. The man with brown hair and sport glasses stepped through. His lab coat was shorter I noticed as N checked my chart. After a short maintenance of the chart his first words were-"How are you feeling?" "Who…", I started but was interrupted by "My name is Dr. Edmond Slidser. I'm a virologist here at the lab. Mr….", as he paused to check the transparent clipboard, "Billigers,Tom" he stated as he used my real name instead of this one. "You work at St.Luke's Comapssion of Mercy in Detroit as a pharmacist and your wife as an orthopedic surgeon. I am truly sorry about your wife.", he said abruptly, "There is no antidote for your wife's universal blood type. Your lucky Umbrella's executives decided to fund your recovery.", he said with a blunt look as my vision returned to normal. He continued as he pointed, "Press the service sensor/button by the monitor when you are ready to leave." And proceeded to the door. "Wait," I yelled "my wife is dead, you have kidnapped me and have no intention of letting me go…" I trailed off as I became woozy and he left with the same blunt stare at me. I lay fat against the colorless pillow in a blank room. For several minutes I thought about that name…Umbrella. I think the antibodies, I learned, were affecting my judgement of proper memory. "Umbrella…has funded many pharmaceutical companies internationally including my own under St.Luke.". I will not include the name for anonymity purposes. For several more minutes I debated whether to push the button or not. My main concern was about my beloved Jenna. She wasn't coming back and I was alone. I sat up and removed the bandage from my chin to discover it was bloodless. I threw the palm sized strip onto the floor and aggressively pressed and held the button. After a few minutes Dr.Slidser returned and said as I released the button… "I am 29, how old are you?". "26", I said angrily. "Jenna", I continued "is dead.". "I regret to confirm that, yes.", he replied. "Umbrella has plans for you and saved you for a purpose." As he removed my restraints. "Change into this", he said while he handed me a paper bag with rod handles. "Knock on the door when you are changed.", he then left. I picked the bag up from upon the floor and proceeded to remove my white scrubs. The clothes were my own. I changed deciding to grab that punk and demand answers. I knocked on the door and when it opened he was with the same men in suits he was with on the suspension bridge. I reconsidered my previous actions as I was weaponless. "This Jaxx and Rod.", Edmond exclaimed as he held his hand out to each. He then held his hand out to the colorful hallway to invite me to come. "You would have woken up in your own clothes but they needed to be purged with an advanced oxygen gas. Come with me and I will explain my action, why you are here, how you got here and where." I followed him down a zig-zag like hallway with Jaxx and Rod behind me. We crossed several of those UT things in the hallway until we reached a black door. Slidser opened it while I followed him inside. Jaxx and Rod remained at wait at the entrance on the outside. I sat down as instructed as the virologist closed the door. He pulled up a chair and sat down. He put his clipboard on the table and removed a retractable push pen from his vest lab pocket. "Are you hungry,thristy?" he asked. "Fulfill your promise in the hallway." I said. He marked a check in a box and told me all about his appearance and why stuff went down as it did. The room appeared blacker and blacker as he explained the dark green ooze we found was unintentional and that I was recognized upon site as a pharmacist with an achievement record. He explained he was sent immediately to check if we contracted the T-virus. A virus made by men named Albert Wesker and William Birkin. The T- or Tyrant virus was produced and funded by Umbrella international. That Umbrella had secretly been making bio weapons or developing the perfect biological weapon for military contractors since the late 80's. I had no idea I was taking such an underground journey into the intentions of Umbrella. It seemed he kept replying and saying it was for "just research" and that Umbrella was suffering financially and needed a 'quick fix'. He explained all about why Jenna couldn't be kept alive for security. He explained how the T-virus interacts with and alters its host to the undead. Some how I understood and accepted why Jenna needed to be killed immediately. I had to admit the virus itself was brilliant. It was mutagenic as I learned as he showed me the schematics of it and the know antidotes. We talked about the virus for four hours until he eventually said how I was never to leave and that Jenna's body would be made to look like a bear attack. There was an anger that filled me beyond conception. He stated and gave instructions how I was to assume my life working for Umbrella now. I was then wished goodbye as I left the room with two chairs, and caged window with a man of no integrity taking notes with somber. Jaxx and Rod escorted me to my new home-a room next to the heliport we saw but they assured me it was sound proof. I set up my new "life" and slept for 2 hours straight as I tried to accommodate myself with policy on the handout Slidser gave to me. As I learned, the Spencer estate was huge incorporating literally hundreds of rotated scientists of all fields pertaining to biology. I worried and prayed for fulfillment of contentment. I also wondered about my "new" job. I awoke the next morning to the scenery of the Arklay Mountain(s). A gentle, thick fog rolled in and out back and forth throughout the heliport. I did as I thought Jenna would as if she were in my position. I felt as if I was losing my sanity but I tried to remember how Dr. Slidser had happened with this company crouched under Umbrella's name. I did have nice furniture, I noticed as my overhead fan swiftly rotated under the motor's pressure. Perhaps, for some reason, I felt as if Umbrella expected the same conformity from me. Edmond, soon arrived unescorted after I had awakened from what I wished was just a nightmare. "Hello, ready to get some breakfast?", he asked. The man with the title of doctor seemed more relaxed. We walked down the hall to the stairs to what seemed the basement. We entered a dining room and sat down. They had everything, for breakfast anyway, cereal, bacon, fruit, and in large quantities. We finished breakfast but not before I noticed such a diverse ethnic background of biologists. They must have been from all over the world as Umbrella is an international company. We returned to what I called the interrogation room. We sat. "Have you ever taken a class in Botany?" he inquired. "Once, my junior year of high school." "There is a project we are calling Plant 42. It is about T-virus research applied in mass amounts to a subject: sapling tree.". "And my job…" "You, are going to invent an antidote if needed." For the next few days Plant 42 was gigantic and required a room of its own. It displayed all of the characteristics the T-virus is synonymous with: anger, source of food, increased defensiveness, and fearlessness. Secretly each day I wished I could live normally with my Jenna again. Each day for the first two days I worked 13 hours straight on an antibody named V-Jolt. On the fourth day, routine subsided as vacation was scheduled for myself and a couple of others. I was excited and was a few minutes, to say the least, early to the helipad. Happy to be free of work and responsibility a smile became noticeable on me. At that moment the hangar control door opened and then closed. A black man I had seen before at meals was there. We exchanged names as I discovered his was Rodney Jurgles. It just so happened that me and Rodney were vacation partners. Eventually after inquiring to each other's duties two other men and a woman arrived at the same room as us. We all boarded the Chinook freight helicopter. As it glided over the trees, I could see our JEEP in the foothills entrance parking lot. It was the first time I remembered my roots and realized that what I was doing was wrong as it was conforming with evil intentions. I did not wish to even aid in the production of a "weapon" to hurt anyone, anymore. I needed to escape. The Chinook landed at O'Hare International as we boarded a plane to Cancun. I sat next to Rodney, as I peered out the window, I saw the reflections of everyone else and wished I could be as free and honest as they. I had never questioned Umbrella's orders for fear of my death. We landed, the five of us, and took a van taxi to the hotel. As we rode, a song was playing over the radio; it was ATB-Let U Go. It reinforced my idea that revolt was right and fateful. It reminded me that leaving my ideology and Jenna was wrong even if it was for a second. We arrived, logged our rooms, and settled for a night of dinner and the pool. As I was tired form pretending everything was okay I lay in my own bed with Rodney's next to mine. I made a plan to attempt escape when we returned to the mansion, make it to the JEEP, as I still had my keys, and drive to the Bering Strait in Alaska. I didn't care if I was caught; it had to end. Several days, about six on vacation, I found me and Rodney had identical desires to leave and why. I didn't want to tell him about the JEEP but we made our own plan to start when we got back. 

After our 6 night 5 day vacation we returned the seventh night from O'Hare by the Chinook. Back inside the freight helicopter, just as we started to liftoff, a light drizzle filled the air and hit the ground and our windows. The plain dark green almost black helicopter ascended into the dusk sky. As we were halfway there the sky became progressively black as the rain successively continued to fall. I looked for our JEEP but couldn't find it. I turned to see Mr. Jurgles gold incisor teeth smile at me. After a bit he quit and returned to staring at the floor's pieced together pattern. We arrived at Estate bounds; neared the helipad and a low rumbling saturated the estate and its entrenched surroundings. The heliport was light up like a NASA launch site. Our pilot spoke for the first time and said to hold on. By now the copilot was all over the controls. The rain was pouring on the copter as it began to shake. The four flagmen with their flashlights directed our descent as the nearby trees shook with ferocity. At that moment I remembered the highlights of my assigned vacation. I didn't escape with Rodney there because we were being watched, as I call it, or guarded, as Umbrella calls it, by a separate group of about 12 men all white, in suits and one of them was Jaxx. What was he doing there? Rodney reassured me it was policy and me and my roommate went about our business. It included going to the beach, movies, eating at expensive restaurants and looking like we enjoyed every minute of it. We must've looked tired because every night me and Rodney would discuss our escape plans and routes. Only listed in our minds were these plans. I remembered once that at our hotel I had to go to the lobby to complain that the ice machine was busted. Turning the seemingly endless hallway I noticed that at the desk was a man in a suit, how unusual, and was waiting there for an attendant. I continued to walk along the well design carpet till I got close enough to realize it was Jaxx. I went to the front desk and he turned and looked at me with a truly unique and discriminating look. After a second his blue eyes turned quickly to the ground and then straight ahead as usual. It struck me funny. What was wrong? Was there anything he knew I didn't? I was also remembering what Rodney and me discussed-get out alive. I was to go to his room a couple of days from now and knock on his door while he already obtained clearance cards since he was working there for years. We would get clearance at the premise gates then run to my JEEP and drive. It would be quite a long run and the guards might get suspicious that two grown men might want to go for a stroll around midnight. Regardless, we had to try. My memories shattered as a hard landing by the weather forced the copter down into the landing strip. My seat/shoulder belt is the only thing that kept me seated. The woman that went with us four guys fell because of her neglect to fasten and secure herself. An awning was rolled out by the flagmen as the five of us followed it to the waiting room where the control tower technicians sat and the elevator into the mansion waited. I showed all of those hunched over UT things my ID as was procedure and eventually arrived at my room. I opened the door to find nothing disturbed and the lights off. I flipped them on and fell into my bed. The overhead fan began to turn as usual. I trained my eyes to the nearby heliport to see the Chinook leave. I then got up and relished the freedom that the heliport possessed. I looked past the helipad to the left and saw the ravine which surrounded myself and the port. The NASA lights revealed a nearby radio/cell phone tower. The rain dripped off of it, as the rain dripped off of it, and obstructed my vision to see the chopper. Now the trees were silent, as was I. I fell asleep in my clothes in my bed.

Two days had passed and I was no closer to finding an antidote for that monstrous sapling called Plant 42. V-Jolt was only three parts of 16 complete. That night I readied myself for my escape. The rain had been no stop since it stopped the night of my return. I had left for dinner, saw the usual UT s, and kept asking myself how Umbrella could find so many people hunched over and so short. On top of that they all seemed the same height. Just before I got to my laboratory door a familiar man came into sight. I had dropped my keys as I recognized the big, red vested, bearded man from Emmy's. He was in his S.T.A.R.S. outfit as he didn't notice me. "What is going on?" as the man looked at his clipboard. I got my papers put them in my folder and went to see Mr. Slider at supper. We talked about the progression of my research as I showed him my transparent progress reports. Held into the light he said, "Excellent, you do well for one person!". I was glad to never see his face again let alone that "everything's okay" smile. That night I left my room and went to Rodney's which I had never even seen before. The door even had his name on it. A nice hickory finish led to the gold colored door knob. I grabbed the door knob to initiate my escape. The first thing I saw as I stepped through was numerous awards. The awards followed the wall to a desk with a chair that was faced the opposite way. Rodney had told me nothing of this layout. A voice spoke form the chair, "The only true thing I told you was my name. Do you really think Umbrella would let such an entrusted employee go?". I stood with a clinched fist and gritted teeth. A snap of his fingers and Slidser, Rod, and Jaxx emerged from a side door in his room. They were silent with solemn as Rodney Jurgle's gold teeth shown as bright as his deception. He motioned his two fingers forward as Rod and Jaxx grabbed my arms. "Come on," said Jurgles, "I'll show you why you can never leave.". I was escorted to the heliport and a huey helicopter with Umbrella's logo landed. We left the control room. "The vacation was a test of character; sure you deserved it, but Umbrella doesn't deserve this!". We flew to another mansion behind the one I knew, landed at another heliport and went inside. "Flying is the only way in or out of the alienated mansion because of procedure.", said Rodney. At the door were two armed men with M16s in SWAT gear marked R.P.D.-Raccoon Police Department. What kind of conspiracy is this? I laughed out loud as I felt my sanity deteriorate. I then said, "Is Mr.Warren, the mayor, in on this too?". Mr. Jurgles just smiled. We went into the basement by elevator. Mr. Slidser was not entirely honest because the virologist had said the T-virus had only been tested on plants. A huge tank/cage was dark. The lights were turned on as the cage was filled with water. Like I mentioned before the Tyrant Virus truly is fascinating. Rodney said, "Here is a Tiger shark we like to call Fi-3 'Neptune'.". Its skin was partially missing in patches and its jaw was protruded upward as it swam the cage with extreme speed. The lights were shortly turned off and we went back into the elevator upstairs. Slidser then injected me with some type of sedative. 

I awoke in my room later that night with Jaxx shaking me violently. "Dammit, wake up!", he said. I eventually came to. "Let's go!", he said. "There is only one mansion. It has one heliport but you were tricked into thinking there were two.", he said quietly as we ran down the hallway. "Those weren't R.P.D. only a deception for tourists like you; to scare you into thinking the government is with Umbrella. Your wife is dead but you will escape. I can't let you live your life like this!". WE ran to places of the mansion I had never seen before. He put four wooden disks into a panel that opened the door. As we made our way outside we both lay gasping for air next to a shed. I think that was the fastest I ran in my life. "Here, take this.". He showed me how to work it and handed it to me with four clips besides the one already loaded. It was a 38mm glock 17 handgun he mentioned. "Don't lose the clips you'll need them. Run as fast as you can to the garden gates jump them, dive under a ditch in the perimeter fence, immediately after the garden. You got one chance or you'll be here forever.". At that point a single gunshot was heard at close range as Jaxx fell on top of me, his final words were "Go.". He fell to the nearby ground with his eyes looking back. I stood with my mouth open holding the gun straight ahead where the shot came from. Rod emerged from the shadows in the black of the night. "He was turning into a bio-weapon.", he said with a smile. I pulled the trigger as Rod's smile deminissed. I felt a sigh of relief as he fell to the ground. I had held and fired a gun for the first time in my life. However it was not my bullet that killed him but a leperic man that fell on top of him. I was more scared than ever as I saw the bio-weapon called a zombie. It tore right through Rod's bulletproof vest, his neck, and his chest. A pool of blood flowed to my boots as I watched the zombie eat the late Rod. I turned and ran as fast as I could without looking back per Jaxx's instructions. Under the perimeter fence I looked up to see the man named Mr.Jurgles. His gold teeth still showed in the dark of night. He was alone. He said, "Run if you can, this ought to be fun!". Still smiling I realized I was looking at the teeth of the devil. I ran down the hill. I couldn't see hardly at all until I felt a flashlight in my shirt Jaxx must've placed there. The forest was dense and seemed unfriendly. I started to run again until I heard a crack of a stick in the nearby vicinity. I shined my flashlight to discover a skinless man with a moan I will never forget. His arms reached toward me with drool dripping form his mouth. I pointed my gun and pulled the trigger. I hit the thing in the chest but he kept coming. I started to panic and held my finger on the trigger as the bullets echoed through out the mountain. About six bullets including my original were fired at it. It was enough to knock the thing down as he twitched and convulsed. I ran and ran until I came to a road. A car sat with its lights off. "Hey", a voice shouted. "Get in". I ran to the car/army style jeep with my weapon pointed. "Put that down! Let's go!". It was the man with the red beard as I flashed my light on him. "Get that outta my face!", he screamed "we'll go right off the cliff. The rain over the past few days made the road on the cliff muddy and soft. "My name is Barry. Did Jaxx tell you about me?". I shook my head and said Jaxx was shot and killed. "No!", Barry screamed abruptly "Dammit, Alright you're leaving now!". He tried to start the engine, as it sputtered he turned on the jeep's lights. The brake lights revealed a slow moving large mass that was really tall coming towards us. Barry kept trying the starter as the thing neared. "What is that!?", I shouted. He suddenly looked in the rearview mirror. "Oh no, Drive now!", he screamed. We changed seats as he got in the back and I hit the accelerator after I started the engine. By now he had pulled out a magnum and began to fire as what looked like dark green blood shortly sprayed from what I finally realized to be one of those things me and Jenna saw earlier in the mountains being unloaded into the mansion. Each bullet from the piercing sound of his gun seemed to hit the huge man. All of a sudden after four shots he ran with both fist clenched together as one above his head after the car but we outran him. I tried my best not to send both of us to our deaths along the muddy roads of the mountain paths. It was a scary thought as those UT things jumped down from the trees as we drove down the slopes. "What are those things?". "They are genetically engineered humans affected by a special strain of the T-virus.", he yelled back. Some of the UT s fired at us but we just ducked down further into the car. We drove for what seemed forever till I reached that gravel lot Jenna and I entered a week ago. We both got out of his car to a faster one to MY JEEP. We ran until about halfway there we heard a loud thud that made us stop as I shined my flashlight in its direction. It was a UT trooper atop my roof of my car. It stood with its weapon pointed upward as it let out a slow cougar like sound. Not wanting to stay in this town another minute I drew my glock and fired several shots that hit its shoulder and one in its head. It fell off the roof of the car and onto the ground-it dissolved into nothing as a fizz filled the night air. Barry was behind me and watched my back. He then said the flashes of my gunpowder revealed several more UT troopers. He drew his weapon and fired the last two shots into the surrounding slopes blindly. He then pulled out a small flare gun that only went as high as our heads but it was fluorescent and illuminated the UT s we quickly gunned down. I was suprisingly a good shot with a handgun on top of it! Barry had reloaded and blew some of them mother apart. I felt a sense of vengeance for my wife's death. After several of them had fired at us and missed and when I was out of my first clip we turned and ran to my JEEP. I pulled out my car I had always had in my pocket. We both got into my Cherokee. I could still smell Jenna there with me, with us. I drove to where he told me to go. "Alright now listen,", he said out of breath "you were never infected with the T-virus only your wife. It was made to look that you were because they needed your help in making a killer for Plant 42 instead of killing it outright. You were both to be brought in to work for Umbrella once you were seen on the mountain but it was unknown Jenna had contracted the virus and she had to be exterminated. Start a new life and disappear until Umbrella is destroyed. Follow my instructions and you'll be fine, it is to the best of my knowledge.". He handed me a thick folder full of papers on what to do. "Yes, me and that other man you saw at Emmy's that day was coincidental. I had no idea any of this was going to happen, if I did I would've told you to leave. I am forced to help Umbrella otherwise that man you saw me with that day may kill my family. His name is Albert Wesker.". I almost threw up as I realized he is the one that helped create the T-virus. I was so close to him but never knew. "I am glad I could help you.", he said with a smile. "It helps ease the guilt of being coerced into working for such a company. It seems they let the experimental zombies out on you as a test of their effectiveness, which is what I told Jaxx to account for if you found you were missing.", he included. We talked and he went over the instructions and contents of what was in the folder. It was 5:AM until we finished; he told me everything he knew about Umbrella and its cities. He told me about how Jaxx and him were friends and that they both wanted to help me escape. I guess it was something they could never do because Umbrella is a resident evil. He left and got into yet another car. This all happened in the St.Michael Clocktower's parking lot. We both shook hands respectively with each other and he left. I then drove to my designed location. The sun rose a color orange in the east…. and filled a dark sky with light.

Epilogue:

How could a company be so evil? Because of Mr. Jurgles I had seen the Teeth of the Devil that was Umbrella Incorporated. Please make this information public on an international scale. Umbrella must be stopped!


End file.
